A Surprise in Waterfall
by Lady Fairy Moth
Summary: This was for day two of frans week. It's an incredibly sweet moment really romantic. Who doesn't enjoy a picnic?


Day 2 waterfall

My eyes were taking a second to adjust to the dark. It's like Papyrus said it's a beautiful sight but I wish I wasn't walking the path alone. Sans promised he would meet me in Waterfall. I like papyrus well enough after everything that happened including that rejection at the end of the "date". I was kind of glad he figured on his own, that we are better off friends. I'm not good at handing out that kind of rejection. He's super enthusiastic but not really my cup of tea. I'm more into mellow blossoming and flowering kind of romances instead on an intense whirlwind love affair.

Well, I just need to get back to worrying about getting through this place while being unable to see where I'm really going. Well, there is a sentry station up ahead maybe they can point me in the right direction. I walk closer and see the one and only,

"Sans what how did you get in front of me I left you back at your house."

"I took a shortcut speaking of which I got something kind of cool to show you if you take my hand and follow me."

He got out of the sentry station he was a just bit shorter than me but it didn't bother me I was above the average height for a woman but it never bothered me if a guy were friend or date or human or monster. I took his hand and smiled he seemed to blush again like he did when we first met. We walking the direction I just came from. I was about to argue and let him know we were going the wrong way until I saw something I could explain as a portal made of bones that I couldn't tell but the look on Sans face told me to trust him, well I'm already down here I might as well take a leap of faith. I walked hand in in hand. I felt two pinches on my arm.

"Hey, Frisk open your eyes we're here." I open them and notices we had to be waterfall but it was a patch of flowers there were street lights and a blanket spread.

"Well, I know you just had a rough date with Papyrus I haven't seen him head out like that since he begged Undyne for training." I was shocked into silence he set up a picnic complete with a basket.

"I know you ate Paps spaghetti so I know you've probably have an empty stomach, so I got us some lunch."

"I would've taken you to Grillby's personally but I felt you need some calm after the explosive date with my little bro. I could hear the whole thing from my room."

I was slightly embarrassed he must've heard papyrus rejecting my "advances".

"Don't worry I won't judge you based on the date you had with my brother." He winked at me and I know that there weren't any hard feelings about it.

"After what happened today I felt we both need some alone time so I got us two to go specials, complete with a tomato shake for me."

"Please tell me you didn't get me one like that!" I don't like tomato as a juice much less as a shake! I don't care if tomatoes are a fruit, it shouldn't get the fruit treatment of juice or becoming a milkshake.

"Nah, you looked like a vanilla with cinnamon kind of human, that I saw all the Cinnabunnies you bought from Amanda's shop has nothing to do with it." He winked me.

"You saw that?" My face felt beet red nothing worse than being seen buying junk food by someone you want to impress.

"Oh, yeah I saw you leave with a mountain of snacks, no judgment it's nice to try to feel full I share the feeling." He patted his gut in sympathy.

"Let's get to eating I know I'm starving and so are you." I swore I saw him float the basket between us.

"You act like your gut isn't cute to me." I cover my mouth since I just said my thoughts out loud, the magic he was using shocked my system. First the teleportation now magically moving everything. If he was trying to impress me, it was working.

He was silently but his smile I swear was starting to reach his eye sockets for the first time.

He put out our meals burgers and fries for each of us his face was completely blue. He didn't say a word but I could tell the compliment left him speechless

"Come now Sans I would think you had a quick remark for my compliment." I try to make light of my flirtatious word vomit.

He was still blushing but his smile became a smirk.

"Well frisky you caught me off guard, didn't think my pot belly as something cute."

I felt an overwhelming need to word vomit every thought, every compliment I had in my head about him. And what I thought of him so far how I loved his relaxed atmosphere. The way he seemed to love his brother and willing to let his brother bad talk about him if makes him feel better about himself every day. And his underlying care he shows just below the surface if he does decide your worth that kind of attention. Heck he proved it with this little picnic here. He knew I was starving at this point! Papyrus spaghetti could've given me food poisoning. It's a miracle I'm just hungry instead of hating food for betraying me that or constantly until I puke my stomach out of my body, so I can never eat again. But right here right now I'm fighting let him know he shouldn't talk down about himself. From what I can tell he has two jobs and Papyrus doesn't even realize this something his brother is doing and just assume watching Snowdin forest is all he does. Instead of that, I ate my food as did he, though every once and a while I'd look up and smile at him. In what should've been awkward silence became easy one as we just seem to have a silent conversation something about Sans made me feel at ease and what should've been a super awkward picnic became almost cozy and fun time.

"Well, Frisk, do you know why I decided on this meadow waterfall? Its right next to the glitter waterfall the water alone is a beautiful sight but it's the biggest patch of a flower that only grows in the underground. The echo flower, other than it sweet scents, well if you press the flower you will hear a message.

"Wait has it been listening to us?" Now I was worried about my privacy, nothing worse than thinking you will lose privacy of this lovely picnic.

"No, of course, you have to press the center and you can listen to it but if you speak it will echo what you say."

To show me he pressed a beautiful intricate flower. The flower itself was a mix of a lilies, daisy, and bellflowers the flowers where there are so many petals and the few blossoms I see where just as beautiful as a full bloom flower. The voice came out of the petals the voice was wispy with some cheer but almost like I remember it from somewhere.

"I know it's weird but would you give me a chance bratty?" Sans let go of the flower, it took me longer than it should recognize the voice.

"Wait a second is that the nice cream guy!?"

"You mean nick? Yeah, he has a thing for this Alligator monster woman in Hotland this is normally what the echo flowers end up being used for to send love notes between monsters."

"Wait so you took me …"

"I don't know about you but for me? You're so beautiful you made me forget my pick-up line."

I was giggling the blush rising on my face.

"You may fall from the surface, you may fall from a tree, but the best way to fall... Is in love with me." This time he looked me right in the eyes and he took my hand in his. My blush had turned into a tomato and I couldn't resist I lean over and kissed on his teeth because he has no lips.


End file.
